lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayleo
Tayleo ' '(Tayl/or and L/'eo') is the friendship pairing between Leo and Taylor. They were arch-enemies and have fought each other twice. Taylor broke Leo's arm, which led to Douglas repairing it with bionics. They have forgiven each other and made a fresh start. However, Leo damaged Taylor's eyesight, which in a way was payback for his arm. This pairing is shipped as a friendship and shipped in a romantic way by many fans. It's shown they care and look out for each other, despite their history as enemies. Overview Taylor, under the control of her creator, Victor Krane, first met Leo at Mission Creek High School. Leo was surprised to see that she was the girl who revealed his siblings' bionic secret to the world, being bionic herself. Taylor offered to take out Leo, and crushed his right arm with a ceiling pillar of the school's interior (thanks to her abilities). Later, when she and Krane returned to their warehouse, she was surprised to see that Leo had his arm healed with bionic components, with the help of Douglas. Leo tried to get back at her during a bionic fight, but instead aimed at Krane. Leo would never forget what Taylor Krane did to him after she got rounded up by the government. Sometime later, she had escaped after Sebastian and the other soldiers broke her out, and challenged Leo to a rematch at an abandoned junkyard. Leo was more confident to face her this time, and eventually blasted her away from the junkyard with his new Energy Transference ability, believing he killed her. This wasn't the last to be seen of Taylor, as she was now an innocent, traumatized teenage girl when Krane's Triton App was deactivated. Unfortunately, when Leo saw her again at the Bionic Academy, he failed to notice that, and took her out twice. He got up to speed of what brought her there, and dropped his hostility against her. Upon learning that she was being forced to crush Leo by Krane, she was willing to put her evil past behind her and make a fresh start with Leo, who accepted. In Lab Rats: On The Edge, Taylor and Leo discovered a new bionic ability involving their laser spheres: EMP Generation, but Leo's sibling shunned him about it. Finally wanting to prove himself he recruited Taylor to be on his new bionic team, along with Logan. When Leo attempted to show the mentors an improvement to their new ability, he pushed her to the max of her power, causing Taylor to lose her eyesight. Leo blamed himself, but Taylor told him it wasn't his fault and stood by him. As of now, the two are close friends. Moments Season 3 You Posted What?!? * Leo was shocked that there really was a girl (Taylor). * Taylor asked Leo if he ever got beaten up by a girl. * Leo snarkily didn't want to answer Taylor's question. * Leo wondered why Taylor didn't have a heat signature. * Taylor crushes Leo's arm with a ceiling beam. * Taylor almost kills Leo, which cost him his arm, and led to Douglas giving him bionics components implanted in his arm. * Leo called Taylor "cupcake". * Leo kept trying to hit Taylor with his laser spheres. * Taylor put Leo's arm behind his back. * Taylor threw Leo on the ground. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Taylor decided to battle Leo, out of everyone in the junkyard. * Taylor tells Leo that this is the last time he will be seeing her, or anyone for that matter. * Leo tells Taylor that she's "S-Done", which is a play on her soldier name, S-1. * Leo battles Taylor, and uses his energy transference ability to send her flying away from the junkyard. Bionic Houseparty * Leo happily told an unconscious Davenport that he finished of Taylor with his energy transference ability, meaning Leo thought he killed her in the process. Season 4 One of Us * Taylor did not remember Leo when she saw him come out of the hydroloop. * Leo attacks Taylor with his laser sphere knocking her out, twice (Douglas had to stop him a third time). * Leo apologized to Taylor for knocking her out twice. * Taylor giggled at Leo's joke that Chase would do a great impersonation of her by stuffing paper into Bree's boots and putting them on. * Leo was horrified by Chase's impersonation of Taylor. * During the reenactment of the virus, Leo asked Taylor if she remembered anything, which she replied with no. * They put their past behind them and made a fresh start. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Leo helped Taylor come up with a new name for her (He wanted her name to be Charlotte). * Leo and Taylor held hands (though this was to use their new ability). * Leo and Taylor fist bumped. * Leo called Taylor Tay-Tay. * Leo was horrified when he saw what he did to Taylor. * Leo was the most worried about Taylor's situation. * Leo believed that Taylor could use a rocket ability. * Leo quit the Academy because he felt guilty about almost killing Taylor and causing her to lose her eyesight. * Taylor asked Adam, Bree and Chase if anyone convinced Leo to come back to the Academy. * Taylor convinced Leo to get back in the hero game after learning of his family's incident. * Leo gives Taylor confidence in taking part on the bridge mission. * Throughout the rescue mission, Taylor expressed her belief in Leo as a leader, not holding his mistake against him. * They shared their first hug as friends after Leo became a mentor. Trivia * Leo's enemy relationship with Taylor was similar to that of him and Marcus. Taylor has almost the same abilities as him, and like Marcus, was primarily obsessed with killing Leo. Like he wants to with Marcus, Leo always wanted to blast her. * When they combine their laser spheres, they can create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse). * Taylor is the reason Leo permanently lost his right arm. Ironically, Leo causes Taylor to lose her eyesight with his bionic arm. In both cases, neither injury was intentional, because Taylor was controlled by the Triton App, and Leo didn't know the extent of his new power. Gallery Shippers #Regularman25 #Elijah.mboss #Leorules*5 #Aardvarkbanana911 #RandomDragon37 #SuperSaiyanLabRats #NerdAlert123 #Labrater #Leo2468 #Sb gohan #KellyB8 #Actologist #EmeraldTulip #Leo is amazing #LabRatsSuperFan #NitinLikesLabRats #LabRats1510 #Ustoopid #AlienGhostWizard14 Userbox Code: Tayleo Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Taylor